The present invention provides an improved emission control system and, more particularly, improvements to the upper cupola combustion area and the venturi scrubbers and a control system for operating such emission control equipment.
Cupola emission control systems utilizing afterburners and scrubbers are known. The afterburners are typically used to combust and convert carbon monoxide to carbon dioxide and water vapor. Such afterburners are usually placed in the upper stack area of the cupola. However, recent environmental operating permits have greatly decreased the amount of allowable carbon monoxide emissions and accordingly the design and efficiency of such afterburner systems has had to be improved.
Further, particulate removal from the combustion gasses of operating a cupola is typically accomplished by the use of a wet scrubber or a baghouse. Such a wet scrubber usually comprises an arrangement wherein exhaust emissions are drawn through a spray water screen to thereby agglomerate and impinge the particulate materials into the water screen for subsequent collection as emission control sludge. Improved operation of such scrubbing equipment has also been dictated by recent lessened emission allowable emission limitations in facility operating permits.
Another aspect of such facility operating permits is the need for continuous emission monitoring and compliance. Such continuous emission monitoring typically requires the real time measurement of emissions in the form various monitored pollutants, chiefly carbon monoxide and indicator parameters such as temperature. It is critical for the operation of cupola and its associated emission control equipment to be able to respond to and adjust operations to assure compliance with such permit limitations requiring continuous emission monitoring.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved cupola emission control system including afterburners and a venturi scrubber.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide an improved control system for such cupola emission control system.